The Rogue Jedi
by Gun Griffin
Summary: This is a sort of fan fiction for the game Jedi Academy which takes place, shortly after Star Wars 6, only I've added small part to it that doesn't ruin the actual storyline :-)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**-  
  
"Go! Come on! Get her!" the guards shouted. The growing crowd muffling their calls as the entire station became alert. Guards blocking every way they could possible see. But in the gigantic shopping mall, there were too many places to block. The woman thief cloaked in dark robes, slithered easily through the crowds of people holding in her hands a box, she drew it into her cloak and ran faster, jumping over every obstacle that protruded her.  
She soon came to a ship dock, looking franticly for a place to escape with her prize. The thief eyed upon the higher floor. A lone touring craft just waiting for her, stood ready and prepped at the docking station.  
With a malicious grin, she saw the guards running up behind her, ready to shoot, shouting moment after moment the useless calls for her to stop, calls that meant nothing but a nuisance to her and her ultimate mission.  
The woman ran directly at an open phone booth, leaping casually onto it. Then out of everyone's surprise she jumped to the second floor, an impossible leap, no one could ever hope match. Mid way she flipped over casually as she landed gingerly on her two feet, grinning with amusement.  
"Stop her! Now!" an officer, a group of guards had taken positions around the tour craft she heading to and began firing at her with blasters heavy and light.  
She almost shrieked as one beam grazed her shoulder with her surprise, a soft drop of blood trickled down her arm but she didn't care, nor did she see the guards a problem at all. She was too good for that.  
The pain she pushed down, suppressed into something that she would never feel again. The thief took a vicious run at the barrage of guards in her way... the only way. Then everything seemed slower to her, the beams of the rifled flew by casually as they attacked in growing fear as she approached, every step she took forward making the guard's shiver with fear. Every shot they fired she would see it, and she moved every time to maneuver their assault.  
She let out a battle cry, drawing out from under her cloak, two small but strong blasters with a swift motion. One per each hand she leaped over the barrage pointing downward at the guards, and squeezed the triggers tightly.  
The heavy bangs of her blasters almost shook everyone out of balance. The guards nearest to her heavily shot either at the neck or head, death almost a quick release. She pointed her blasters once she was in the middle of them all, just pointed them at both her sides, squeezing the trigger with heavy agony, the pain of the recoil showing no sign of weakness to her.  
Katana landed on the floor just beside the ship, grinning, and the whole world to her becoming more and more normal. The moans and cries of the guards were all that she needed to satisfy her.  
"Talk to you later boys," with that she hopped right into the craft and sped away, smashing right through a huge glass window, making her escape into the metropolis. 


	2. The Last of the Jedi

**-Chapter 1: The last of the Jedi**  
  
"I got a message from a human manager... it seems there's a small dispute on Khan... I feel there is something odd about this call, as if there's actually some reason to taking it."

"What do you mean? It's nothing but a domestic disturbance, I'm sure the local officials could take care of this?"

"No they've already tried, and I sense something different about this woman. Kyle please investigate this immediately."  
  
--  
  
The thief set her hand on the box, removing her cloak that kept her identity safe. Without her cloak she looked more normal, more innocent looking, she thought. Sometimes she would think she also looked cute, but that always seemed like an understatement. Looks never really meant anything but trying to get a date and that wasn't something she was ever going to be interested in.  
At her desk Katana opened the box with gingerly like a mother would to a small child. Inside the box laid a small necklace, little medallion at its base. A small crystal it was, bound with a makeshift string. It wasn't something that anyone would look at nothing more than a rock and a rope. But to her it meant almost the world... and to others, the universe.  
Carefully she took the necklace and brushed a calm finger through its smooth vibrant formation.  
"I have no one to turn to now, mother... what do I do?" her voice was light, calm like a lonely little child, "Why must everything be the way it is, why must people always interfere with my life?"  
No answer came; the girl was alone, inside a downed sewer pipe which came to be her home. The girl was so solitary she did never did try talking to people, only hatred sparkled in her voice then. Not for what happened years ago she would never forget the tragedy that changed her life forever. She would never say it to anyone. Yet she was forever more reminded by the nightmares that crackled in her dreams and tore apart her self conscious. The anger welling up to a self that was a monster... a person who she resented and feared.  
No matter hard she tried her feelings were erratic one moment she'll be happy, another she wont. Voices would fill her mind like ghostly whispers, one voices replaced by another. Until she would just scream, her life as it stood... was hell.  
Katana quivered as she held the thin necklace in her hands, she encircled it around her neck and wore it on herself, her eyes closed in deep thought, "I am Katana Kasarn... last daughter of the Suinadaine, the last of my kind to live in this universe." She talked to nothing but to do nothing more but remind her who she is.  
A loud bang rang off near her door, and then another until the door broke down with sparks and blaster fire.  
"There she is! Get her!"  
Katana could only screech in panic, curling herself away from the men that stomped right into her room, the only place she had left.  
"Leave me be!" she cried, "don't come near me!"  
But the men only advanced towards her, staring her down with vicious, piercing eyes.  
Katana only huddled up, corned like rat. She stared blankly at them with teary eyes, "Leave me be..."  
The man ahead of the group lurched forward ready to strike her with the back of his pistol. She saw this and she what came next horrified anyone.  
As if light struck night her eyes widened at the man, her eye color shifting, changing to a cold, cold blackness that stunned the armed men.  
Her eyes creped from the man's dirty shoes right up to his face, he was frozen in his attacking stance frozen by an unknown force.  
She slowly got back up to her feet, where the other men were slowly backing away. She shifted her glare to the man frozen, the man fear ridden in his eyes. She forced her hand at the man, palm out, but did not touch him, for she had not a need to. For the man flew backwards with devastating force and into a cement wall. There was no doubt then, the man was dead.  
The other men stared at her in shock until they ran away out the way they came...  
Katana looked down to the floor before her where the man had stood. He wasn't the only person she had taken a life from. She had ended another's life at the cost of her own worthless endeavor, the man probably even had a family, and what had she done... he had ended it all.


End file.
